


Recovery

by Poodoowriter5



Series: Re-enslaved [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger, Hurt/Comfort, Korriban (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tatooine (Star Wars), Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodoowriter5/pseuds/Poodoowriter5
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has been tortured, manipulated, raped, abused, humiliated, and terrorized by Sheev Palpatine. Now It's up to Obi-Wan to help him recover. Will they be able to move past this tragedy, or has Palpatine destroyed The Team forever? Obi-Wan believes they former. Anakin is not so sure.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Re-enslaved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683667
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys! This is part two of The Chancellor's Slave, so it won't really make sense unless you read that fic first. As with the last part, I will try to warn you of the chapters that have violence or stuff like that beforehand. The two scenes in this chapter are the same, but the first is from POV Obi-Wan while the second is from POV Anakin. I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So here it is! This is the sequel to The Chancellor's Slave, so it won't really make sense unless you read that first. I'll try to keep updates often, but I'm also working on two other fics right now. However, I will keep up with this one, too! Promise. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> P.S. Anything inside slash marks is said through the bond.

Obi-Wan sat up wearily. How was he supposed to tell Anakin this? He'd literally just promised him that that monster was being arrested. Now he had to tell him that he'd managed to escape. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was still waiting for the healers to report back to him with Anakin's condition. Judging from the way he'd found the boy a few hours ago, it was really bad. He sighed again and rubbed his forehead, trying not to picture himself gutting Palpatine with a butcher knife. 

"Master Kenobi?" He looked up. A padawan healer was standing at the door of the waiting room. 

He stood up. "Yes?"

"Master Che would like to speak to you."

Obi-Wan nodded and followed the padawan to the blue Twi'lek. Master Che dismissed the padawan before turning to Obi-Wan. "How is he?" he asked anxiously.

She sighed and thinned her lips. "Not good. He has a severe concussion and is showing signs of anemia. Has he been eating well?"

"Yes. He eats every meal."

She narrowed her eyes skeptically. "That's not what his scans are showing. And aside from that, he has two broken ribs. They've punctured his lung, and infection from soaking in his own blood and damaged tissue has spread throughout his whole chest. He must've broken his ribs a while ago and not gotten proper treatment." Obi-Wan's mind, with a fresh surge of rage, turned back to the holovid of the chancellor crushing Anakin under his desk.

He took a calming breath. "Is that all?" he asked.

She nodded. "Unless you count the severe mental and emotional trauma he's doubtless going through, yes."

He sighed. "Thank you. May I see him?" She nodded and led him to Anakin's room. The boy was staring blankly at the ceiling. His shields were slammed shut and he didn't even turn his head as Obi-Wan entered.

"Anakin?" No response. "Anakin. Anakin, look at me." Slowly, the boy turned his head. "How do you feel, young one?"

The boy shrugged and turned back to the ceiling. Obi-Wan grabbed his shoulders. The boy flinched and shied away. "Talk to me, Anakin," he practically begged. He couldn't take this strain anymore. It was driving him crazy. "Anakin. Don't shut me out. Talk to me."

The boy's shields lowered the tiniest bit. Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of fear, anxiety, guilt, and pain. He sighed and met Anakin's eyes. "Listen to me, Anakin," he said hoarsely. "We will get through this. You and I both. I promise. I just need you to trust me, padawan. Can you do that?"

After what seemed like ages, Anakin nodded slowly. "Good. Then start by telling me what's on your mind right now."

Anakin looked away. Obi-Wan sighed. Then he felt Anakin opening the bond for the first time in weeks. //I'm scared, master.//

Obi-Wan almost cried with relief when those blasted shields came down. //Why?//

//You're still in danger.//

Obi-Wan looked down. //I know.//

//He knows you've found out. He . . . he told me he had spies e-everywhere, and I sensed he was telling the truth. He'll k-kill you now!//

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's cheek. "I'll be fine, young one," he said, trying to calm him.

Tears came to the boy's eyes. //You don't understand!!! He has no reason to let you live and every reason to kill you!!!//

"Anakin," he said firmly but kindly. "Breathe. It's okay. It'll be okay. I promise. You said you'd trust me."

The boy's eyes drifted shut. Obi-Wan could see him struggling to stay awake. "Shh. Don't fight it, Anakin. Rest. I'll be here. Rest." Eventually, the boy fell asleep.

* * *

Anakin felt numb. His whole body was gripped with a freezing sense of doom. Obi-Wan knew. He would tell the Council. Pretty soon, everyone would know and _he_ would think Anakin had told them. Panic crept up, choking him and blurring his vision. He was only dimly aware of being scanned and checked by . . . someone. Eventually, they left and he was alone. Alone to deal with the huge nightmare Palpatine had become. Obi-Wan, Padmé, Bail. All of them would die if he didn't figure something out. Sure, Palpatine was going to jail, but his agents weren't. And he had no doubt that they would be more than happy to kill to avenge Palpatine's ruin.

"Anakin?" Who was that? The voice sounded vaguely familiar. "Anakin. Anakin, look at me." Obi-Wan. Slowly, he turned to look at him. "How do you feel, young one?"

_Like I failed you and everyone else I care about. Terrified because I've pretty much given you a death-sentence._ That's what he wanted to say, but he couldn't. He couldn't let Obi-Wan in now. It would hurt them both, he knew. And right now, he just wanted to disappear. "Talk to me, Anakin," his master seemed strained to the breaking point. "Anakin. Don't shut me out. Talk to me."

Maybe Obi-Wan was right. Maybe he should let him in. Maybe, just maybe, Obi-Wan could make this right. Cautiously, he lowered his shields by a tiny fragment. 

Obi-Wan must've felt it because he kept talking. "Listen to me, Anakin," he said hoarsely. "We will get through this. You and I both. I promise. I just need you to trust me, padawan. Can you do that?"

Anakin wanted to so badly. But part of him was screaming that it couldn't be that easy. That they weren't going to get past this. He stayed torn for a few moments, then decided to trust his master over his worries. He nodded. 

"Good. Then start by telling me what's on your mind right now."

He tried to talk, but something stopped him. He couldn't get the words out; he simply had too much emotion rolling around. He closed his eyes, and for the first time in what seemed like years, opened the bond. It was such a relief, to not have to hide his thoughts or feelings. He mentally admitted, // I'm scared, master.//

Obi-Wan seemed to realize that he didn't want to use words. //Why?//

//You're in danger.//

//I know.//

//He knows you've found out. He . . . he told me he had spies e-everywhere, and I sensed he was telling the truth. He'll k-kill you now!// He was unable to keep the panic out of his tone.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his cheek and promised, "I'll be fine, young one."

He didn't understand. He really didn't get it. //You don't understand!!! He has no reason to let you live and every reason to kill you!!!//

Obi-Wan seemed to be trying to calm him, but Anakin didn't want that. He wanted his master safe. "Anakin," he was saying. "Breathe. It's okay. It'll be okay. I promise. You said you'd trust me." 

Well, he _had_ said that. And it was true. He did trust Obi-Wan. He fought against the urge to sleep, not wanting to face the nightmares he knew awaited him. Obi-Wan was telling him to rest, but he didn't want to sleep. He knew what he would dream about. Eventually, though, he lost the battle and sank into a restless, tortured doze.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin sat up, sweating and gasping. Obi-Wan immediately jerked awake and held him close, rubbing his back soothingly as he sobbed. "Shh. It's okay, young one, I'm here. It's okay." 

Anakin choked and buried his face in Obi-Wan's shoulder. It was the fourth nightmare that night. Obi-Wan gently rocked the boy back and forth on the bed. "What was it this time?" he asked quietly. 

//He- he killed you and I c- couldn't _do_ anything!//

His master held him until he calmed down, then pulled the white medical sheets over him again. //When can I go home?// Anakin asked. //I don't like it here.//

Obi-Wan stroked his hair softly. "Soon, Anakin. Master Che wants to monitor you for a while. Your chest was in very bad condition," he reminded the boy. "And you know, young one, you can talk. You don't need to use the bond all the time."

Anakin just shook his head. //I like it better.// His master sighed in resignation.

* * *

A few days later, Anakin was released from the halls of healing. Obi-Wan took him home and excused him indefinitely from his classes. Anakin had protested over their bond, saying that he didn't want to sit around doing nothing, but Obi-Wan had persuaded him to rest for at least a few more days. 

He walked into the kitchen to find Anakin staring out of the window, a distant expression on his face. He turned as Obi-Wan entered. //Master?// 

"Yes, young one?"

//I have a bad feeling right now.//

Obi-Wan sighed. "It'll be fine, Anakin. I promise. Come on, let's eat dinner." 

Slowly, the boy obeyed. //It's nice to be able to eat without throwing it right back up.// Anakin commented.

Obi-Wan froze. "What?"

//When . . . _he_ was making me do stuff, I couldn't really hold much food down. I guess it was all the stress. I would throw up after nearly every meal.// The boy admitted.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, trying to digest this new information.

//Master?// Anakin sounded slightly worried.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. "Don't worry, Anakin. I'm fine."

//I thought I'd upset you.//

His master shook his head. "No, I'm just . . . still in shock. Everything happened rather suddenly, you know." The boy nodded and finished eating before retiring.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat on the couch. How the blazes had he been so oblivious!?! After nearly _every meal_?!? Anyone could have seen that! But no, not him. What kind of master was he? _A lousy one,_ he thought viciously. _One that has no clue whatsoever when his apprentice is being tortured by a maniac._

A knock on the door shook him out of his thoughts. He opened it to find Siri, Garen, Reeft, and Bant standing there. "Obi-Wan," Bant started, but Garen cut her off. 

"We heard about Palpatine."

Obi-Wan sighed and looked down. "And?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice level.

"And we're here for you," Reeft said. "If you ever need anything, we're here." Obi-Wan nodded, a lump forming in his throat.

"Obi," Siri said, her eyes glistening with tears. "I'm so sorry."

He looked up. "It wasn't your fault, Siri."

She shook her head. "You came to us for advice and we led you wrong. We had no idea . . ."

He snorted bitterly. "Siri, I'm his master and I was clueless. You did everything you could have, and I'm grateful to have you guys as my friends." 

They talked for a while, before Obi-Wan started, sensing Anakin having a nightmare. "I have to go," he said, rising. 

They nodded and bid him goodbye. Sighing, Obi-Wan went to deal with his padawan. It was going to be a long night. 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Anakin returned to classes. Both he and Obi-Wan were more than a little nervous. Anakin took a deep breath. //Master?//

"Yes, young one?"

//If . . . if I need you . . .//

"I'll come and pick you up. I promise."

Anakin nodded and left. Obi-Wan watched him go, shaking his head. He hadn't wanted Anakin to come back so soon. The boy needed time to heal. But Anakin, stubborn as usual, had insisted. Sighing, the master left, making sure to keep his comm on and the bond open.

* * *

Anakin made it through the first two classes fine. He kept his head down and focused on his work. Nobody talked to him, and he was fine with that. He didn't want to talk to anyone. In fact, he didn't want to talk at all. His voice could betray him, showing his fear and pain. It could give away his weakness. And if there was one thing he'd learned from this whole mess, it was to never trust _anybody_ with your weakness. Because they could use it to make your life a living nightmare.

During his third class, his teacher asked, "Skywalker? Can you tell me what the fifth moon of Driyon is?"

He looked down, then wrote the answer on a sheet of paper and handed it over. The teacher gave him an odd look and the padawans snickered. The teacher cleared her throat. "Um, that is correct, Skywalker." He sat back down, and she didn't call on him again. 

After class, the Rhodian bully stopped him, grabbing his arm. Anakin immediately flinched away from the contact and fought against the images of _him_ that flared up. "Aww, has Skywalker lost his tongue?" the other padawan taunted, making a grab for him. "Whatcha gonna do? Throw me into the wall again and get yourself expelled? If you do, it would make my day, you know."

Anakin started hyperventilating. He jerked backwards and kicked the Rhodian in the crotch. The bully shouted and let go of him. Anakin took off for his next class.

* * *

Obi-Wan was waiting for him when he got out of his last class. "How did it go?"

//Fine.//

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

//A kid was bothering me again. The same one as last time. Other than that, everything was fine.//

Obi-Wan nodded. "Let's get home, young one."

"Master Kenobi? May I have a word?" Anakin's teacher called. 

He turned. "Of course. Wait here, padawan." He followed the teacher into the classroom. "What can I do for you?"

She sighed. "It's Padawan Skywalker. I'm not sure if he's ready to be back. He didn't say a word during classes. Not even to answer my question. Look." She showed him the paper Anakin had written his answer on.

Obi-Wan looked at it and sighed. "Listen, I agree with you. I didn't want him to come back so soon, but he insisted. He wants to keep his mind occupied. He hasn't even said a word to me outside of our bond. In time, he'll talk. In the meantime, we're just going to have to deal with him."

She nodded. "Very well. That's all. And Master Kenobi? You might want to take him to a mind healer." 

He nodded. "I'll consider it. Thank you."

* * *

That evening, while he and Anakin were sitting on the couch, he decided to bring the topic up. "Anakin," he began. "I've been thinking. Maybe you should go see a mind healer."

//NO!!!//

"Anakin . . ."

//No! Nonononono! No!!! They'll be able to see my mind, my memories. They'll see everything and I'll have to relive it all! I can't do that! No! Please, master! I . . .// The was breathing heavily and trembling. 

Obi-Wan sent waves of calm down the bond. "Okay, Anakin, okay. Nobody's going to force you. If you don't feel ready, then we won't do it, okay? Calm down. Breathe."

Slowly, the boy calmed down again. "But Anakin," his master said. "Will you at least consider it? Not for right now, but later. Maybe in a month or two?" After a moment, Anakin nodded. Shortly after that, he went to bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Padawan, are you sure you want to go back to classes again today?" Obi-Wan asked.

//Yes.// The boy sounded determined. //I can handle it.//

His master sighed. "Very well. But, Anakin, I'm going out to settle a crime dispute in the lower levels today. I won't be back until night. Will you be alright alone?"

//I'll be fine. You'll be back tonight?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "If you want, I can ask Bant or Garen or Siri to keep you company until I return."

The boy shook his head. // I'll wait for you.//

"Alright," Obi-Wan sighed. "Just . . . please don't do anything . . . reckless."

Anakin smiled slightly and Obi-Wan's whole world lit up. Anakin hadn't smiled since he'd brought him to the halls of healing. In fact, he hadn't truly smiled in months. It was a huge step forward. He smiled back. "Alright, then. See you tonight." The boy nodded and headed out for classes.

* * *

As Obi-Wan left for the Coruscant underworld, he couldn't help but feel slightly worried about leaving Anakin alone for eight hours straight. It wasn't that he didn't trust the boy, it was just, well, he'd been through a traumatic experience very recently and Obi-Wan had heard of people committing suicide or engaging in self-harm while trying to cope with severe trauma. The force was warning him that something was going to happen. Something big. And it didn't feel good. Shaking his head, he focused on the mission.

* * *

Anakin made his way through classes easily. None of his teachers called on him, and none of the padawans spoke to him. Again, he was fine with that. He avoided confrontation with bullies by literally never leaving the sight of a teacher. A bit cowardly, maybe, but hey, he already knew he was pathetic. _He_ had effectively proved _that_.

After classes, he returned straight home. For a couple of hours, he was able to occupy his mind with homework, but when that was done, his thoughts kept drifting to _him_. And more importantly, his agents. If they hurt his master . . . he shook his head, trying to push the images away. 

Sighing, he turned on the TV. At least it would keep him from thinking about _him_. He flipped through the channels and ended up on the news channel. Well, it was as good as any. As long as it kept his mind from _him_.

_And with the revelation of the chancellor's actions regarding a certain young boy who will not be named . . ._ He groaned and buried his face in his hands. There was no escape. _Disappeared leaving Senate in shambles . . . newly elected Bail Organa as Supreme . . ._ He looked around for the remote to change the channel. _Unfortunately, the ex-chancellor has not been seen since he fled eight days ago. Nobody knows where he is, and police authorities have failed to gain any leads as to his whereabouts._

Anakin froze, his chest constricting painfully. They . . . _hadn't arrested him_?!? His vision swam. No. No! NO!!! That monster was free, he wasn't in jail. He started hyperventilating as another thought crossed his mind. If this was true, then that meant . . .Obi-Wan had lied to him. Tears spilled out of his eyes. He'd _promised_ they would arrest him! He'd said it was over! Anakin choked. He'd _trusted_ Obi-Wan and his master had _lied_. He sobbed. He couldn't trust _anyone._ He had nobody. He was completely alone. He felt like his whole world was crumbling around him. He'd thought Obi-Wan would care for him, would make things better! Instead, he'd deceived him.

Anger and hurt, coupled with the full force of his memories of the past few months overcame him. Viciously, he slammed up his shields, locking them tight. He'd never make the mistake of trusting _anyone_ again. _Everybody_ would betray you. No one was trustworthy.

He turned off the TV and threw the remote across the room. Just when things had been seeming to get better, too. He shook his head. He'd never be whole. _He_ had taken a part of him, and he'd never get it back. What was the point of going on? Nobody cared about him. Everyone had turned their backs on him.

Curled up on the floor, his sobs wracked his body and he didn't even try to stop them. He didn't care anymore. Anakin Skywalker was dead. He'd died on that cursed night when _he_ had called him, asking for a blasted favor. He was just an empty shell of a person. A worthless shadow of who he had once been. Anakin Skywalker was dead, and he wasn't coming back.

* * *

Obi-Wan was tracking down the lead criminal when he suddenly felt the bond slam closed. Panic overcame him. He nearly ditched the mission then and there and ran home to check on Anakin. Instead, he hastily called up Reeft. "Obi! What's up?"

"Reeft, Anakin's at home alone and he just slammed our bond shut. Could you . . ."

"I'll check on him."

"Thanks, Reeft. I appreciate it." He continued the mission, worry gnawing at his heart. Had Anakin really done something to himself? Why? They had been making progress! The boy had started smiling again, attending classes! What could have caused this?

About ten minutes later, Reeft called him. "Uh, Obi? He didn't open the door. I couldn't sense him, either. I think he's completely shut himself off from everyone."

Obi-Wan cursed. "Did you sense any danger?"

"No," his friend said uncertainly. "There was just a void. Like his signature has been entirely erased."

"Call up the Council and tell them they need to put someone else on the mission. I'm going to find out what happened."

"Sure. I'll fill for you. Just go deal with your kid, Obi," Reeft said.

Obi-Wan hung up and ran towards the Temple, terrified of what he might find in his apartment. What if he was too late? What if Anakin had already done something? Blast it! Why had he left the boy alone? He should've listened to his gut! 

He shot past the bewildered guards and flew down the hallways. Panting, he unlocked the door and stumbled into the quarters. Anakin was standing in front of him, arms crossed. His face was completely devoid of emotion, but his eyes were burning with devastation, rage, and betrayal.


	5. Chapter 5

For what seemed like an eternity, they stared at each other, their blue eyes so similar, yet so different. One pair was swirling with concern, worry, and confusion. The other was smoldering with anger, resentment, and betrayal.

Finally, Anakin broke the silence. "When were you going to tell me?"

Obi-Wan frowned. That was not what he'd been expecting. "Tell you what?"

Anakin glared at him, eyes glazing over with unshed tears. "You lied to me! You promised it was over! You said they'd arrest . . . arrest _him_!!!"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Oh, blast. He'd intended to tell the boy; truly, he had. It was just, for the first few days, Anakin had been in very bad condition. He hadn't wanted to hinder the boy's healing process by adding stress. And after that, he'd been so busy worrying about Anakin that it had completely slipped his mind. "Anakin," he sighed.

"I _trusted_ you! You were supposed to make things better!" Anakin sounded devastated. "Why? Why does everyone have to lie to me?" The boy was openly sobbing now. 

"Padawan . . ." he reached a hand out.

Anakin lurched away, panic and unwanted memories driving away any sensible thoughts he might have had. "Don't _touch_ me!" he spat. Obi-Wan grabbed his tunics to keep the boy from falling into the bookshelf. Anakin jerked away. "Get off! Let go of me!" He was bucking wildly and choking on his sobs.

"Anakin! Please! Stop, you'll hurt yourself!" Anakin refused to listen and continued struggling. Obi-Wan, in a desperate attempt to keep the hysterical teenager from crashing into something and injuring himself, grabbed the boy's shoulder. Bad move.

"LET! ME! _GO_!!!" Anakin jerked violently and Obi-Wan's grasp on him slipped. The boy stumbled backwards, hitting his head on the coffee table. Obi-Wan saw the blood puddle up and trickle down. 

He reached out. "Anakin, please. I'm not going to hurt you. Just let me see it."

"No!" Anakin sobbed, struggling to his feet. His master steadied him. Anakin struggled fruitlessly against him. "Please," he whimpered, still weakly fighting. "Get off. No."

Obi-Wan held him tight, fighting tears of his own. "Shh. It's okay, young one. Please, stop fighting. I just want to help."

Eventually, Anakin slumped down, completely drained. He closed his eyes, and stayed there, his breath coming in short, hiccuping gasps. Obi-Wan gently picked him up and carried him to the fresher where he tended to the boy's wound. Then, he led Anakin to bed. The boy was out cold within minutes.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat by his apprentice's bed, his head in his hands. He was crushed. They'd been making progress. Anakin had been healing, slowly but steadily going back to normal. Now, all of that was ruined. All because he had failed to relate that one important fact. All because he'd wanted to protect the boy from the stress of knowing his tormenter walked free.

Tears dripped down his face. Anakin didn't trust him at all anymore. He'd pulled up his shields again and refused to let him touch him. The boy wanted nothing to do with him. How had they fallen so far? Four months ago, they'd been one if the most amazing teams the Order had. Now, they were nothing. There was no team.

Anger and despair surged through him. Palpatine had ruined them. And he wasn't sure if they could undo the damage. He wasn't sure if Anakin even _wanted_ to undo it. _You were supposed to make things better!_ Anakin's words echoed around in his mind. He'd failed his apprentice. He was obviously incapable of giving him the care and attention he needed. Maybe he wasn't the best person for Anakin right now. Maybe someone wiser would be able to help him where Obi-Wan couldn't.

His breath hitched slightly. He was attached to Anakin. It wasn't the Jedi way, but it was the truth. He loved the boy with all his heart, and it hurt to even think of giving him up. But above anything, he wanted Anakin to heal. And if that meant stepping down as his master so a more capable Jedi could take charge of the boy, then so be it. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a warning, this chapter gets pretty dark. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!

Anakin awoke and stared up at the ceiling, recalling the events from last night. The TV, _him,_ Obi-Wan, their struggle. He sat up and winced as pain shot through his head. Blast his life. 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan greeted as he entered the kitchen. The boy refused to even look at him. He sighed. "Anakin, please listen to what I have to say."

"What?"

Obi-Wan braced himself mentally for the conversation he knew was going to be the hardest of his life. "About last night. Anakin, I've been thinking it over, and, well . . . you evidently aren't getting better under my care."

Anakin didn't reply.

Obi-Wan sighed and breathed deeply. "Please understand, padawan, I want what's best for you. You might not understand that now, but it's true."

Again, no response.

"So that's why . . . so that's why, " Obi-Wan fought the stinging tears. "Anakin, I've been thinking, and I've come to the conclusion that I'm inadequate to be your master. I- I'm stepping down."

Anakin's whole world froze. No. No, this couldn't be happening. Obi-Wan was getting rid of him. He was sick of him. Tears prickled at his eyes. He looked up, but couldn't get any words out.

Obi-Wan took a shuddering breath. "I . . . maybe Master Koon or Master Mundi will be able to help you better than I. Believe me Anakin, this isn't easy for me either, but it's what's best."

The boy stared at him, trying to grasp what he was saying. Trying to come up with a reason for _why_ his master would do this to him. Then he realized. "You don't want me," he said flatly. "I'm damaged. I'm . . ."

"Anakin, no!" Obi-Wan sounded heartbroken. "No, it's truly not that."

Anakin drew back, shaking his head. "It is. You look at me and all you can see is who I used to be and how far I've fallen." 

"Anakin . . ." Obi-Wan desperately tried to make the boy understand.

Anakin stood up and walked out of the door. 

* * *

He felt numb. Empty. Nothing mattered now. Obi-Wan had been his stronghold, his anchor. Without that, Anakin felt strangely disconnected from the entire galaxy.

Zieth rushed towards him, doubtless planning to bother him, but he simply raised his hand and sent the Rhodian flying. Distantly, he heard someone shouting. He ignored it. Nothing mattered. His world had already been torn to pieces and scattered to the wind. He had nothing left to lose. Nothing. 

He walked to the Temple roof and sat, staring into space. Eventually, he began to reflect on last night. Maybe his reaction had been uncalled for. Maybe he shouldn't have brought the topic up at all. Maybe he should have let it be. He sighed and looked out at the vast world of Coruscant.

It didn't matter. Obi-Wan didn't want him anymore. He was a burden. He looked down. The drop was a good thousand feet. Nobody would miss him. Obi-Wan didn't care. If he did, he wouldn't have fed him lies and allowed him to believe that Palpatine was being punished. And he wouldn't be trying to get rid of him. The other Jedi didn't care. They made it plain enough, especially Zieth. The Council sure didn't care. They hadn't even wanted him in the first place. Padmé wouldn't care. She probably didn't even remember him. They hadn't had any contact in five years. He closed his eyes and pressed his palms to the concrete roof. Then, he pushed.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched helplessly as Anakin left. Then he sank to his knees and let the tears come. Anakin had taken it entirely the wrong way. And his reaction had Obi-Wan terrified. Normally, when upset, Anakin shouted. He threw things, slammed things, and yelled. But not now. Now, he was completely silent. He'd walked out without so much as a backward glance. And that had his master beyond worried. This was not the boy he knew. He felt like Palpatine had stolen Anakin and replaced him with a total stranger.

Anger flooded through him. How _dare_ that monster do this? He had no right. He'd completely destroyed Anakin. And he'd gotten away with it. The master rose and left the apartment to speak with Master Koon about taking Anakin on as his padawan.

* * *

He was halfway down the hall when he felt it. A sudden deadening in the force, followed by a scream of agony and warning. He whirled and ran at full speed, heart hammering in his chest, breath coming rapidly from a mix of exertion and terror. The source was on the roof, he sensed. Charging past a pair of knights, he bolted onto the roof just in time to see Anakin push himself off. 


	7. Chapter 7

He screamed and lashed out desperately with the force, somehow succeeding in catching the boy mid-air.

Shaking and with tears streaming down his face, he hauled Anakin back onto the roof. He ran forward and grabbed the teenager by the shoulders, shaking him. "How could you!?! I . . . What were you thinking!?! Have you lost your mind?!? I . . . force, Anakin! What is the matter with you?!? I . . ." He sank to his knees, gasping and sobbing. 

Anakin jerked away from him, tears filling his eyes. "Let go of me! You don't even want me!" He choked and turned away.

Obi-Wan looked up, Anakin's words cutting straight to his heart. Anger flared up inside of him. Anger at Palpatine for starting this mess, anger at the Council for trusting the monster. Anger at Anakin for not understanding, and anger at himself for not being able to fix any of it.

"Blast it!" he yelled. "Why can't you see it?!? Why can't you see that I only want what's best for you?!? Why do you insist on being so blazing stubborn?!? Don't you even _want_ to get past this?!?"

Anakin glared furiously at him. "Past this?" he snorted. " _Past this_? Past what? The fact that that man showed me who I truly am? Proved to me that I'm a pathetic weakling who _can't even protect those he cares for_!?!?!" The boy was breathing heavily, tears streaming down his face. 

"I don't want you to protect me! Stop being a blasted martyr and actually think about yourself for once!!! Don't you understand?!? You'll never heal if all you do is worry about me!!!"

"I WAS DOING FINE UNTIL _YOU_ CAME ALONG AND LIED TO MY FACE!!! AND _THEN_ YOU TRIED TO GET RID OF ME!!!" Anakin collapsed, sobbing wildly.

Just like that, Obi-Wan felt the anger drain out of him, replaced by remorse and concern. He placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. The teenager twisted away. "Get away from me!" he spat. 

Obi-Wan stared at the crying boy, feeling utterly helpless. "Anakin," he said softly. "Anakin, I'm sorry."

"No you're not! Stop lying to me! I'm so sick of everyone pretending! Why can't you just be honest with me!?! If you despise me, then say it! Don't pretend like you care when you really don't!" 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears. "Anakin. I never intended to lie. I swear. I myself wasn't informed of his escape until after I'd told you he was going to jail."

"You could've told me!"

Obi-Wan looked down. "You're right. I should have. But . . . but Anakin, I was worried about you. I . . . I didn't think it would be wise to stress you further with the knowledge that he walked free."

Anakin didn't respond. He just sat with his back to his master, crying quietly.

Obi-Wan, hoping to somehow reach his apprentice, kept talking. "And as for giving you up, Anakin that was the hardest decision I've ever had to make. Anakin, I know that I am far from the ideal master. I . . . I thought you'd be better off with another master who had more wisdom and experience. I never meant to hurt you."

Anakin still didn't move. 

"But now, after this, I realize I was wrong. I nearly made a huge mistake in sending you away. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it."

The boy stayed silent, though Obi-Wan could tell he was listening.

"Do you remember, young one? Do you remember that promise?" He got up and walked in front of Anakin. He squatted in front of him and cupped his chin, looking him in the eye. "I promised that we would get past this. You and I. Together." Anakin lowered his gaze. "We can do it, padawan. I know we can. But we need to help each other, to trust each other. Not fight each other." 

Anakin took a shuddering breath. Obi-Wan could practically see the conflict in him. Anakin was struggling. He wanted to believe what Obi-Wan was saying, but he wasn't sure if he could. What if he was wrong, like he'd been about _him_? What if they failed? How would they even try to move past this nightmare?

"Do you trust me, padawan?" Finally, he met Obi-Wan's eyes. Obi-Wan waited in breathless silence. Anakin closed his eyes. Did he trust him? He bit his lip and slowly nodded. Then he lowered his shields again.

Obi-Wan drew him into a tight embrace. "Let's get home," he whispered.

Anakin didn't move. He simply clung to Obi-Wan and tried to calm his breathing. Obi-Wan gently stroked his hair. They stayed like that for a while. 

Suddenly, Mace Windu came up behind them. "What's going on here?" he asked sternly. "I heard a bunch of yelling and the force was disturbed. What have you two been doing this time?"

Obi-Wan stood, feeling his resentment towards the Council resurface. "Nothing that concerns you," he said coldly, before leading Anakin home, leaving the Korun Jedi stunned.

* * *

He watched them leave the roof. That boy really thought escape would be that easy? Pathetic. He snorted. His master already had a plan, and his plans _always_ came to fruitition. He grinned, remembering his orders. This was going to be fun. 


	8. Chapter 8

A week had gone by since that day on the roof. Anakin sighed, staring blankly at the problem in front of him. Finally, he gave up and turned off the datapad. Homework could wait. Right now, he needed to collect his thoughts. He couldn't explain why, but he felt restless. Bored. 

The teenager stood and walked to the living room. He could hear Obi-Wan in the kitchen, making dinner, but he didn't go to him. He wasn't in the mood for idle chatting. Sighing again, he sank down onto the couch and stared listlessly at the wall. He'd actually spoken for the first time in class yesterday. He still preferred the bond, but he decided that he could answer the teacher's questions. They didn't call on him much, which was good. Just because he'd started answering necessary questions, didn't mean he wanted to go talking to people. On the contrary, the only person he wanted any sort of interaction with was Obi-Wan. 

His gaze fell on the broken thermostat. A repairman was supposed to have come to fix that days ago, but they'd both forgotten to call, what with the stress and all. Normally, they wouldn't call anyone. Anakin would fix it himself. But that was before _him_. Anakin hadn't touched anything mechanical in over four months. _He_ had ruined it for him.

* * *

Obi-Wan realized he had a message from Anakin's teacher. Sighing and bracing himself for the worst, he read it.

_Greetings, Master Kenobi. I simply wanted to inform you that whatever you have been doing in regard to young Skywalker is most assuredly working. He answered each and every one of my questions during class. I mean actually said the answer. Keep up the good work!_

Obi-Wan read it, then re-read it smiling broadly. This was wonderful! Anakin had actually started communicating outside of their bond? Joy filled him, and for a moment, he was able to forget about Palpatine, his stress, his fears, and his weariness. He was able to simply focus on his happiness that Anakin was healing. Was making progress. "I knew it," he whispered. "I knew we could get past it."

He stayed there for a few minutes, just reveling in the elation. Then, still smiling, he went to make dinner.

* * *

"Anakin, dinner!" Obi-Wan called. He frowned. What was that boy up to? He walked into the teenager's room and froze in shock.

Anakin was sitting at his desk in front of the thermostat, which he'd taken off the wall. He had pliers in one hand, and a few wires in the other. His face was screwed in concentration as he repaired the broken device. 

A sense of relief flooded over Obi-Wan. This was a very good sign. Anakin was actually tinkering again. For the first time in months, Anakin was acting normal.

Tears of joy slid down his face. He thanked all the stars, gods, and planets. His padawan was coming back to him. Slowly but surely, he was going back to normal. 

He stayed there, just watching Anakin tinker for the better part of an hour. Then, Anakin looked up. He smiled. "It should work now." Obi-Wan smiled back and crushed the boy in a hug.

* * *

_The monster was leering at him. "Anakin," he hissed. "I want you. You're mine."_

_Desperately, the boy tried to run, to escape. There was no escape._

_Palpatine chased after him, faster and faster. They ran over fields, through trees, under tunnels, and around mountains. Anakin's legs were shaking. He couldn't go on much longer. But Palpatine was right behind him, running faster than ever before._

_"Obi-Wan!" the boy cried out. "Help me!"_

_"Obi-Wan is dead! I killed him. I killed them all!"_

_"NO!!!" His sobs choked him, his tears blinded him. He ran onward, struggling to keep going. The ground started crumbling beneath him. Eventually, chunks of it started falling away. The ground gave way beneath him._

_He screamed as he fell into a pit of darkness. A void. Thrashing in the empty space, he screamed for those he had lost. Suddenly a hand seized him by the collar._

_"You are mine!"_

_"No! Let go!"_

_"All mine!"_

_"No!"_

_"Look! I still have your detonator box! I own you!"_

_"_ NO!!!" Anakin sat up, sweating and shaking. Realization slammed into him, knocking him breathless. His detonator. Palpatine had fled. And he'd taken it with him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Anakin slid out of bed and walked to the balcony. He stared up at the stars and shivered. How had he forgotten about that blasted box?!? Taking a shuddering breath, he fought down the panic that was rapidly overtaking him. Palpatine had his detonator control. That meant he still had power over him.

The boy shivered again. What was that lunatic planning? Would he one day just decide to blast Anakin to pieces just because he felt like it? No, that would be far too simple. Somehow, the man would find a way to use his power to make Anakin's life a living nightmare. 

The teenager slid to the ground, breathing harsh and erratic. He closed his eyes. He was _so tired_ of being helpless! Anger and frustration replaced his panic. Why was he so worthless!?! Why couldn't _he_ be the one in control for a change? He bit his lip. What should he do? What _could_ he do? 

He groaned and buried his face in his hands. Nothing. That's what he could do. And somehow, that revolted him more than Palpatine himself. He was Anakin Skywalker, for stars' sakes! He _always_ found a way! Always! Except for now.

His anger gave way to a burning determination. He wouldn't let Palpatine win. Not if he could help it. He would fight till his dying breath, but let it never be said that Anakin Skywalker gave up.

* * *

Obi-Wan stared at the Council members in disbelief and outrage. "What?!?"

Master Windu frowned sternly. "You heard me, Kenobi. The Jedi have ceased their search for Palpatine. We cannot continue to waste our time and effort that could be better employed elsewhere on searching for one criminal. It is in the hands of the Republic law enforcement now."

Obi-Wan glared furiously at them. How could they?!? How could they just stop looking for him?!? Just give up?!? The local law enforcement would not be able to find that man. If the Jedi hadn't even managed to pull it off, what made him think the local police would? It was outrageous. Once again, he wondered just what had happened to justice. 

"Knight Kenobi, you are dismissed."

He glowered at them, but didn't say anything. What could he say? What could he do? Nothing. He was helpless here, and that infuriated him. Without even bowing, he stalked out of the chambers.

* * *

As he walked into his quarters, he noticed the sliding door to the balcony was open. Anakin. He went to the boy, who was staring into space, lost in thought. 

He sat down next to him. "Hey."

Anakin looked up. "Hey. Didn't see you there."

Obi-Wan gave him a small smile. "What's on your mind?"

Anakin met his eyes. Obi-Wan looked into those dark blue pools, shining with determination and purpose. "Anakin? What's happened?"

"Did anybody ever check to see if the detonator box was still in the office when Palpatine fled?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "I don't . . ." His eyes widened as understanding dawned on him. "No," he breathed.

Anakin nodded grimly. Obi-Wan shook his head, breathing deeply. "We can never catch a break, can we?"

Anakin smiled slightly. "Apparently not." He gazed out into the night again. "I won't let him win," he said in a low voice. "He won't control me forever."

Obi-Wan looked down. "Anakin. There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"The Council. They've stopped searching for Palpatine."

Anakin frowned slightly. "Did you expect any better from them?" he asked softly.

His only answer was a sigh.

The boy laid a hand on his master's shoulder. "They don't understand," he whispered. "It's not personal for them like it is for us."

Obi-Wan sighed again. "I just . . . I feel so helpless. Palpatine is out there somewhere. What if he decides to do what he did to you to someone else? What if he finds a way to hurt us? He has your detonator box. He can literally decide when you die. And the Council isn't even trying to stop him."

Anakin's eyes shone as he looked at his master. "Then we'll stop him. You and I."

Obi-Wan looked at him. "How, Anakin? I . . . what can we do? Where would we even begin? It's virtually impossible."

Anakin smiled slightly. "Isn't that our specialty? We're The Team. We accomplish feats that nobody else can. We make the impossible happen. We've done it before, and we can do it again."

Obi-Wan smiled too. "It's good to have you back, Anakin."

* * *

The man watched the two Jedi talk on the balcony. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but that didn't matter. He had his orders, and he would follow them to the letter. With pleasure.

He grinned as he wrapped his hand around his blaster handle. Soon. Not right now, but very, very soon. The time would come and one of those two would breathe their last. He just needed to wait for the perfect moment. Soon he would be honored among the criminal world. Honored for destroying The Team, whose mere name struck fear into the toughest crime lords. Soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Anakin dragged himself to his first class of the day. Force, he really didn't want to be here. He could feel the other padawans' stares. Avoiding eye contact with everyone, he slumped in his seat and wished he could disappear. 

Palpatine. That was all that mattered. Somehow, some way, he had to be stopped. If the authorities wouldn't do anything about it, then so be it. He and Obi-Wan would. Just like they always had. 

It was a tremendous task. They didn't even know where to begin searching. The local law enforcement had said the old man had simply vanished without a trace. That didn't make any sense. He had to have left something, some evidence they could track. They just had to find it. And they would. Of that, he was certain. He and Obi-Wan together were unstoppable when they put their minds to something. 

Just the thought of Palpatine abusing some other innocent person made Anakin's blood burn with rage. He always had wanted to help people, and the fact that he couldn't do so now left him beyond frustrated. Palpatine could be tormenting someone right now, and Anakin had no way to stop it because he didn't know where the man was. Yet. 

Obi-Wan had said they should take it slow. Work on the down low. And for once, Anakin agreed. They couldn't rush this. If they made any mistake or misstep, Palpatine could slip out of their grasp again. And that was unacceptable. The fact that he'd gotten away once was outrageous. Anakin wasn't going to let it happen again. 

So he and Obi-Wan had decided to try and track the man subtly. Going undercover to the criminal world, holding unofficial meetings with ship dealers and gas station owners. Tracking commlink signals. Once they were certain of the man's whereabouts, they could take action. But not before. 

"Padawan Skywalker!" 

Anakin looked up, startled out of his thoughts by the sharp address. "Yes, master?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

Anakin bit his lip. "Sorry, master. I guess I just got lost in thought."

The teacher was not pacified. "Skywalker, how exactly do you plan to learn anything if you don't pay attention? This is behavior I would expect from a three or four year old. You are fourteen. You are a Jedi Padawan. So start acting like one. Is that clear?"

He lowered his head. "Yes, master."

* * *

Obi-Wan looked up as Anakin stormed in and flung himself on the couch. "Bad day?" he asked.

The boy sighed. "You could say that."

"What happened?"

"I kinda zoned out in class. I got a bit caught up in my thoughts," Anakin admitted. 

Obi-Wan sighed. "I assume the teacher lectured you?"

"Yep."

"In front of everyone."

"Mm-hm."

"And the padawans bullied you over it after class."

"Uh-huh."

Obi-Wan sighed again. Then he smirked. "Well, at least you got one good thing out of it."

"Which is . . .?"

"Since your teacher already lectured you, I won't make you suffer through one of _my_ lectures."

Anakin rolled his eyes, but a small smile appeared on his face anyway. Obi-Wan chuckled. "Come on, young one. It's a nice sunny day. Why don't we go for a walk together?"

Anakin smiled. "Sure."

* * *

He watched the two of them leave with mounting anticipation. This was it, he knew. Today was the day. Smiling grimly, he pulled out his blaster. Time for action.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan strolled homeward. It was early evening, there was a nice breeze, and the weather was mild. The two had fallen into a comfortable silence, walking quietly towards the Temple. It was perfect. Too perfect.

A shot rang out somewhere. Anakin whirled and saw Obi-Wan crumpling to the ground. Panic seized him. He ran over to his master and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Master! Master, please! Answer me! Master!" Sobs choked him. He was dimly aware of police surrounding them. 

One was trying to talk to him. "Alright, son, I need you to calm down. What exactly happened? Can you tell me?" Anakin struggled to make sense of his words. All he could see was the smoking hole in Obi-Wan's chest. All he could hear was the shot that had shattered the evening calm. 

Someone was trying to pry him off of Obi-Wan. He fought back, clinging to his master and sobbing. "No! Get off! You can't take him!!!"

"Kid, he's gone."

"We need you to let go now."

"He's dead."

"Come on, let us take care of this."

"NO!!!" Anakin was screaming now. Obi-Wan? Gone? No! He couldn't be! No! "Master!" he sobbed. 

The police finally succeeded in prying him off and loading the body into an ambulance.

Anakin, still kneeling on the pavement, watched the vehicle drive off. Something deep within him shattered. Anger, no, pure _rage_ flooded through him. Palpatine would pay. He would make sure of that. He and his filthy little agents would curse the days they were born when he was done with them. One way or another, they would all regret ever messing with his loved ones.

As the boy rose his eyes flickered from stormy blue to a burning yellow. He gripped his lightsaber tightly. Nobody was bringing justice, so _he_ would. Palpatine would know no mercy. And the Jedi would pay too. For giving up, and thereby allowing Palpatine to do this. For not protecting the peace, as they claimed they did. They would all feel the sting of his revenge. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, this chapter has violence in it.

Anakin slipped into the criminal underworld of Coruscant, hood drawn up, eyes glowing with rage and murder. The Jedi's incompetence and carelessness could be dealt with later. Palpatine and his assassin were first on his death list. He blended in with the criminals and villains, using the force to hide in plain sight, listening to everything. Eventually, as he sat in the shadowy corner of a booth in a filthy bar, a masked figure strode in. He sat next to a Trandoshian, and ordered a strong drink. 

"Feelin festive, eh, pal?" the Trandoshan muttered, nudging the newcomer.

"You bet. I did it."

The Trandoshan's eyes widened. "No! You really killed him?"

The newcomer removed his mask, to reveal a gaunt, thin face with piercing eyes. Cruelty and bloodlust lurked behind his features, and Anakin seared every detail in his mind. 

The bounty hunter took a long drink from his glass and grinned. "Yep. Dead as a stone."

"Kenobi?" the other whispered. "You actually truly killed Kenobi?"

"Mm-hmm."

The Trandoshan grinned. "Lord Sidious will be pleased."

Suddenly, both criminals were lifted into the air, kicking, clawing at their throats, and gasping for breath. The other people in the bar screamed and pointed, shouted, panicked, ran, or simply stared in horror. Nobody noticed the young teenager cloaking himself with the force in the corner of an empty booth. Obi-Wan's killer and his friend dropped to the floor, stone dead.

* * *

Anakin strode purposefully towards the Temple, his heart an icy brick of fury and revenge. The teenager entered the hangars and climbed into a ship. A pilot grabbed his arm. "Hey, kid, you need authorization to . . ." Anakin lifted him two feet off the ground with the force and flung him aside. Then, he took off. 

He put the ship in hyperdrive, then settled back to think. Obi-Wan's killer and his associate were dead. Next, was Palpatine. But who was this Lord Sidious they had mentioned? It seemed he had been the one to give the order to kill Obi-Wan. Was he another one of Palpatine's agents? Whatever the case, he too had just recieved a death sentence. Anakin's eyes smoldered as he remembered Obi-Wan collapsing to the ground, unresponsive in his arms. He set his features. The Jedi, Palpatine, and this Sidious had all contributed to Obi-Wan's death. And they would pay the ultimate price for it.

* * *

"You said his eyes were . . . yellow?" Mace asked hesitantly.

"Yes," the pilot affirmed. "He didn't even let me finish my sentence. He just threw me across the hangar and left. And his eyes . . ." the man shuddered. "They were like candle flames. It was terrifying."

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention," the Korun master said. "You are dismissed."

After the pilot had left, the twelve masters exchanged troubled looks. "So that's it, then," Saesee Tinn said, finally breaking the silence. "Skywalker's turned."

"We don't know that," Plo Koon said sharply. "He's grieving. Maybe he just needed to get away to cool off."

"How do you explain his eyes changing color?" Mace asked flatly. Plo Koon looked down.

"Skywalker is now a dangerous enemy," Eeth Koth said gravely. 

"Indeed," Ki-Adi Mundi agreed. "He must be stopped."

* * *

Anakin landed on the world of Cato Neimodia. Palpatine had had ties with Gunray. If anyone knew anything about him, it would be the Trade Federation. 

The Neimodians recieved him with their usual suspicion and cowardice. He fixed them with a deadly glare. "Where is Palpatine?" he growled. 

The Neimodians trembled. "We don't know! We swear! We haven't heard from him since he fled!" Anakin, sensing the truth, snarled. 

"You _will_ tell me immediately if he contacts you. Is that clear?"

Their eyes widened in outrage. "Who do. . "

Anakin lifted the green alien with the force, squeezing on his neck. "Is. That. Clear?"

"Yes! Yes! I will!" the Neimodian rasped. "It's clear! I will!"

Anakin dropped him and turned to go. Then he stopped as a thought struck him. "You haven't heard of a Lord Sidious by any chance, have you?"

The alien blanched. "I . . ."

Anakin was on him in a second. He ignited his weapon and slammed the Neimodian against the wall, blade millimeters away from his neck. "Tell me what you know! Now!"

"I . . . I . . . please!"

"I said now! Talk or I'll run this blade through every limb in your body before taking off your head!" the teenager roared, eyes sickly yellow, rimmed with red.

And the Neimodian, coward that he was, did. He told Anakin everything he knew. When he finished, Anakin glared at him. "You'd better not tell _anyone_ of our little meeting. Got it? If you do, I will find you, and your death will not be pleasant." The alien gasped and nodded. Anakin strode out. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Milady, a Jedi master is requesting to see you."

"Admit him," Queen Amidala ordered in her flat monotone voice.

"Yes, milady." The handmaiden bowed and retreated. She returned shortly, leading the Jedi.

"Master Windu," the queen greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The Korun master bowed. "Greetings, your highness. With your permission, I would like to speak to you about a very grave topic."

"Go on."

"Alone, if you please."

The queen nodded and turned to her hanmaidens. "Leave us." They obeyed.

Mace cleared his throat. "Thank you, your highness. Now, to get straight to the point. Do you remember a boy named Anakin Skywalker?" 

Queen Amidala raised an eyebrow. "Anakin Skywalker? Of course I remember him, Master Windu. He did my people a great service in our time of need. I trust he is well?"

Mace frowned. "I wish I could say that, your highness."

"I am sorry to hear it."

The Jedi sighed. "Your highness, I must ask you something. Have you had any contact at all with Skywalker recently?"

"No, Master Windu, I have not. We are friends, but I do not contact him. I understand that the Jedi frown upon attachments. Why do you ask?"

He looked down. "Skywalker has . . . we _believe_ he has turned to the dark side."

Still in the same monotone voice, the queen asked, "But there is a possibility that he has not?"

"The chances are slim to none. He has become a serious threat. We must find him."

"Why would he turn? What reason could drive him to betray those who freed him?" Queen Amidala challenged.

"He has been going through some . . . difficult times," he replied carefully.

"Difficult times?" she echoed. She eyed him sharply. Then, "It's him, isn't it? The boy that's been all over the news. He's the one Sheev Palpatine abused, isn't he?"

The master didn't reply. Then he looked up. "Have you any idea where he might be?" 

She was silent for a moment, then answered. "I'm afraid not, Master Windu."

He sighed and rose. "Thank you for your time, your highness. I must continue my search elsewhere."

* * *

Anakin flew the ship to a planet in the Outer Rim, then ditched it in a scrapheap. Last thing he wanted was the Jedi to trace his ship's tracking beacon and come after him.

He walked into the town and found a decent craft. He quickly found the owner, a disreputable drug-dealer. He called him over. "I need you to give me your ship."

The dealer looked at him like he'd just grown another head. "And why would I do that?"

Anakin tapped his lightsaber. "I know what you are and what you sell. Technically, I'm supposed to arrest you and turn you over to the courts. But, I'll make you a deal. Give me your ship and keep quiet about it, and I'll pretend like I never met you and have no idea you're a criminal? Deal?"

"No! Get outta here!"

Anakin glared at him. "I could always just kill you instead."

The dealer scowled. "Fine. But I want it back."

Anakin shrugged. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Queen Amidala watched the Jedi go, before retreating to her room and summoning Sabé. The handmaiden came in to find Padmé vigorously scrubbing her make-up off. "You called, milady?"

"Yes," Padmé answered, taking her hair out. "I need you to fill in for me as Queen Amidala."

Sabé frowned. "But . . . why?"

"Something's turned up," the queen replied, stripping off her intricate heavy dress. "A friend is in danger. I need to help him."

"Who is he?"

"Trust me, Sabé," Padmé replied, putting on dark pants and boots. "The less you know, the better. That way, nobody will be able to get any information from you. I don't want anybody knowing what I'm doing right now." She pulled on a tight-fitting top and a dark heavy-duty jacket. 

"Not even the Jedi?"

"Especially not the Jedi." The queen quickly braided her hair and left.

* * *

Anakin flew back to the Trade Federation and snuck inside. He didn't have to wait long before the Neimodians contacted Sidious. He listened intently as they related what had transpired hours ago. He smiled grimly and shook his head. He'd warned those fools . . .

* * *

Padmé got into a ship and sat in the cockpit for a moment, thinking. Anakin couldn't have turned. Of that, she was certain. She needed to find him before the Jedi did and sort this out. If they found him first, they would expell him, exile him, or execute him. But how was she supposed to find him? 

Think, Padmé, think. This whole mess started with Palpatine, or at least, that's what Mace had said. Anakin would, understandably, want to find him and arrest him. So, he would be with Palpatine, or anyone who had any ties to him.

Recalling the news that Palpatine had tampered with evidence to clear Nute Gunray's name a few months back, she set her course for Cato Neimodia. She shook her head, thinking back to the news. Anakin must've been the one to reveal that Palpatine had tampered with the evidence. That meant that he knew Palpatine and Gunray were in cahoots. It was a long shot, but it was all she had for now.

* * *

"He threatened us!" Anakin heard the Neimodian say. "He would have killed us!"

"And you say he seemed interested in me?"

"Oh, yes, very much so. I . . . " Anakin looked intently at the image of Sidious, memorizing it as best he could. Soon that man would be dead. Just like those backstabbing Neimodians.

* * *

Padmé docked and climbed out of the ship. She took a deep breath to compose herself, then headed inside. Hopefully, Anakin would be here. Taking care to avoid the droids, she headed down the hallways. Suddenly, she heard shouting and screaming. Pulling out her blaster, she began to run.

* * *

As soon as the Neimodians ended the transmission, he jumped down from his hiding place. The green alien spun and screamed as he saw him. "Hm. Did you think I wouldn't keep my word?" Anakin asked, igniting his weapon. 

The Neimodians started begging, crying, screaming, and shouting. One sank senseless to the floor from fear. Anakin snorted. "You evidently are incapable of discretion." He lifted the Neimodian with the force, choking him. 

Suddenly, the door flew open and Anakin dropped the alien in shock. "Padmé!"


	13. Chapter 13

She froze as she saw him, eyes yellow, mercilessly choking the Neimodian. She stumbled backwards. This was the little boy she'd met on Tatooine? "Ani?" she choked out in disbelief. 

He stared at her, then frowned darkly. "What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I . . . Anakin, what's going on? I've been hearing things . . . rumors and gossip about you. What's _happened_?" she asked, tears stinging at her eyes. She couldn't believe this was the sweet selfless boy she'd known five years ago. 

His eyes narrowed. What did she want with him? Why was she here? Didn't she know this place was dangerous? "What kind of rumors?" he demanded, voice low and dangerous. He slammed the door shut with the force as a Neimodian tried to slink away. 

Breathing heavily, she forced herself to look into those sickly eyes. He wasn't evil. She knew it. He was still good at heart. "The Jedi, they said you'd turned," she answered, voice trembling. Then, "Is it true? Ani? Tell me it's not true!" she begged.

A sudden suspicion seized him, filling him with anger. How dare they?!? "They sent you here to find me!" he snarled. "You're here to turn me in!" How _dare_ they turn his only remaining friend against him!?! His rage blinded him. She was with them. The Jedi. The ones who let Palpatine walk free, thus contributing to Obi-Wan's death. Padmé was with them. 

Panic seized her as she felt her throat constricting. It took all of the self-discipline she possessed not to scream and claw at her throat. "Anakin! No! I came here to . . . hear your side . . . of the . . . story!" she gasped. 

What was he doing!?! He quickly released his hold on her, staggering backwards. He could've killed her! Padmé! The only person he had left. After everything he'd gone through to try and protect her, he nearly strangled her! "I . . . I'm sorry, Padmé."

She gasped as he let her go. "Anakin," she whispered. "What's happened? Please. Just tell me what's going on. I know that Palpatine did terrible things to you, but that's all. Where is this whole dark side coming from?"

He sighed. "Obi-Wan. He . . . he and I were working together to track Palpatine and arrest him. But then . . ." he trailed off, eyes glowing with murder as he recalled the events of that fateful day.

"And then?" she pressed. "Ani? You and the Jedi were working . . ."

"No!" he shouted, eyes kindling with fury. "No! _Obi-Wan_! Not the Jedi! They didn't care!"

She frowned. Where was this coming from? "Ani, I'm sure they cared. They . . ."

" _They gave up_!" he thundered. "They gave up the search! That's what they did!"

She blinked, completely stunned. "They . . . _what_?"

"They stopped searching. And because of it, he was free to make his next move." He glared at her. "So don't you dare try and defend them!" he growled.

"What happened next?" she whispered, fearing the answer.

He snorted. "Nobody was searching for him, so he was able to make his next move. He had Obi-Wan killed."

" _What_!?!"

He eyed her searchingly. "You didn't know?"

She shook her head, a lump rising in her throat. "Nobody told me," she choked out.

His lip curled in disgust. "Of course not. They hushed the business up. Didn't want the public to know that the high and mighty Jedi weren't so high and mighty after all."

"So what happened next?"

He gave a bitter laugh. "Next? I decided I'd had enough. There's no justice in this galaxy, so I'll _make_ justice. I've left the Jedi and their pathetic _Council_. I'm doing things my way. And I'm seeing justice served."

Tears overflowed her eyes. "At what cost? Anakin, you've turned to the dark side, you've betrayed everything you once dreamed of being or doing! How could you do this?!?"

He looked into her eyes. "Because, the Jedi failed. They failed when it counted most. And they will pay for it. Everyone, will pay. Palpatine, the Jedi, Sidious. All of them will die."

"Anakin." There was good in him. She could feel it. He was just angry, lost, and grieving. He wasn't fully evil. "Anakin, please listen to me. If you don't want to go back to the Jedi, I can't force you. But nobody is perfect. We all make mistakes. Including the Council. Please, try to see reason."

His eyes narrowed. "I told you not to defend them," he growled.

"Ani, please. You're acting like they intentionally let Palpatine kill Obi-Wan. They made a costly mistake when they decided to stop searching, but I'm sure they had their reasons." He was still glaring at her, fury and pain filling his gaze.

She kept talking, trying desperately to bring him back. "Anakin, the Jedi Order was Obi-Wan's life. He'd be devastated if you destroyed it. And most of the Jedi had nothing to do with the decision to stop the search. You've always valued fairness, right? How is killing all of them for one mistake a few of them made fair?"

He didn't reply.

"Anakin, come back. Come back from the dark. This is what Palpatine wanted! He wanted to destroy you! And you're letting him succeed! The boy I met on Tatooine," she fumbled with her jacket collar and pulled out the japor snippet. "The boy who gave me this necklace, would never have dreamed of killing off an entire order of Jedi because their leaders made a wrong choice that cost somebody's life! Come back. Please. Please, Ani, don't let Palpatine win."

His eyes flickered, but remained a dull yellow. He thought over her words. What she said was true, he realized. He himself had made hundreds of mistakes. He bit his lip. "Fine," he conceded. "I'll let the Jedi be. But Palpatine and Sidious are still going to die."

She frowned. "Who's Sidious?" 

"He's a Sith Lord," he explained. "He ordered the bounty hunter to kill Obi-Wan."

"But Anakin," she protested. "That doesn't make any sense! I thought you said Palpatine had him killed."

"I believe Sidious is working for Palpatine," he replied. "And I'm going to kill them both. Starting with Sidious." He turned towards the holoprojector and started tampering with it. 

"What are you doing?" she asked. 

He smirked. "Tracing his signal. It'll lead me straight to him."

She met his eyes. "I want to help you. I want to come with you."

He looked into her determined gaze. Help _would_ be welcome. And besides, it would be nice to have someone who truly cared about him by his side again. He smiled. "Fine." A moment later, he got the signal. "Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

"Excuse me, ma'am, are you Shmi Lars?" 

Shmi looked up from the mushrooms she'd been picking to see a tall, dark skinned man watching her. She stood. "Yes. May I help you?"

The man bowed slightly. "My name is Mace Windu. I am a Jedi."

Her heart gave a jolt. Had something happened to Anakin? She bowed. "It's a pleasure, Master Windu."

He nodded. "Will you answer something for me truthfully? Your son's well-being is at stake."

She met his eyes. "Of course. What is it?"

"Have you seen young Skywalker or had any contact with him recently?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm afraid not." 

He sighed. "Thank you." Then he turned to leave. 

She called out, stopping him. "Master Windu?"

"Yes?"

"What is going on with my son?"

He didn't meet her eyes. "He . . . he's been going through some rough times." 

She crossed her arms. There was something this man wasn't telling her. "What kind of rough times? What happened?"

"Look, ma'am, I must continue my search. Again, thank you . . ."

"You _lost_ him?!?" she asked, outraged. These people had managed to _lose_ her son?

"No," he replied carefully. "He . . . he hasn't been seen in a while."

"You lost him," she repeated in disbelief. "Master Jedi, please explain to me how you managed to _lose_ a teenaged boy."

"We didn't lose him," he snapped. "We just need to find him."

"Because you lost him."

"No!" He sighed. "Look, like I said, he's been going through some rough times."

"And?"

"And . . . and now we need to make sure he doesn't do anything rash because of it."

She glared at him. "What. Happened. To. My. Son?"

"Ma'am," he answered. "Trust me. It's nothing we can't control. Everything's fine with your son."

"Then why are you looking for him?" she demanded.

He closed his eyes. Blast this woman. Why did she insist on being so difficult? "Because we want to make sure he's safe."

"Why is he not with you in the first place?!?"

"Ma'am, believe me. Your son is fine. I must go now." He walked away, leaving her. She watched him go, then ran into the house and collapsed onto her bed, sobbing. Anakin wasn't safe. She'd trusted the Jedi to give him a better life, but they hadn't. They'd lost him instead. And now her son was somewhere out in the galaxy. He was probably scared, lost, alone, and possibly hurt.

* * *

"Alright, we'll be landing in a few hours," he told her.

Padmé nodded. "So what's the plan once we get there?"

His eyes burned. "We kill him and everyone who tries to stop us."

She felt sick at the idea of killing innocents. Sidious she was fine with. He'd killed Obi-Wan. But the others? "Ani," she begged. "Please don't kill anyone who hasn't done anything."

"If they get in my way, I'm killing them," he growled. "I won't let anyone stop me."

"At least warn them first?" she pleaded. 

"Fine," he agreed. "But if they don't listen, they're dead. You got your blaster?"

She nodded. "Good. Now, once we're in there, just follow my lead. Got it?" She nodded again. He frowned. "What's bothering you?" 

She sighed. "Ani, what's going to happen after this?"

"We kill Palpatine," he answered.

"I mean after that. What's going to happen? You can't go back to the Jedi. They're trying to hunt you down as a Sith. What'll you do?"

He shrugged. "We'll deal with that later. Right now, we have a Sith to kill."

* * *

He coughed and struggled to open his eyes. He could hear voices and machines, but his eyelids felt incredibly heavy. With a groan, he forced them open, only to shut them immediately because of the bright light. Slowly, he opened them again, and his eyes adjusted. He was in a bed, hooked up to at least three machines. He groaned again.

The door opened and Master Che appeared. "Master Kenobi," she greeted. "You're awake."

He frowned. "What happened?" he slurred. Everything felt a bit hazy and distant.

She snorted. "You nearly died. That's what happened. You were shot in the chest by a sniper and had to be resuscitated. You've been in a coma for four days."

He frowned, trying to process that. "I don't remember . . ."

She laid a soothing hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. You'll remember eventually. For now, just relax."

He blinked suddenly. "Where's Anakin?"

The healer looked away. "Rest," she repeated, then left. He sighed and decided to take her advice. Anakin was likely in classes or in their quarters. He'd see him soon. He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's kinda short, but there's no violence. I hope you like it!

Korriban was dark. Even Padmé could feel the dark aura in the air as they got off the ship. She shivered. This place _felt_ evil.

Anakin was studying a map. "The Sith fortress is about nine hundred miles north of us. We'll take a speeder from here. The ship will attract too much attention."

"Ani," she whispered. "I don't like this place. There's something . . . wrong about it.

He snorted. "It's a Sith haven," he explained. "This place radiates evil." Then his gaze softened slightly. To be honest, the darkness didn't really bother him. Before, that would have worried him. Now, he was fine with it. Maybe even a bit glad. If it had affected him negatively, he might have been too unfocused to complete his mission. And that was unacceptable. "You don't have to come. You can stay with the ship if you want."

She shook her head. "No, I want to help you." 

He nodded. "Let's go, then."

* * *

He woke up with a much clearer head. He remembered walking with Anakin, feeling a flare of warning in the force right before feeling an intense pain in his chest. That was all. He must've passed out after that. The force felt . . . different than before he'd gone into a coma. Darker. It was almost . . . frightening. 

Master Che came in to check on him. "Master Che," he asked. "Where is Anakin?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she took a few notes. "How is your memory?"

He frowned. What was going on here? Why was she avoiding the question? "I asked you where Anakin is." 

"He's . . . not here right now," she replied evasively. 

"Obviously," he snapped. "Where is he?" When she didn't reply, he sat straight up and glared at her. "Master Che. Where. Is. My. Padawan?"

The healer sighed. "Maybe you should speak to the Council."

* * *

He stared in shock. " _What_?!?"

The masters sighed. "Your padawan has turned to the dark side. Master Windu is searching for him."

"Masters, that is impossible! Anakin would never join the Sith!"

Ki-Adi sighed. "It was after you were shot. You died, and had to be resuscitated in the ambulance. He thought you were dead and turned. The last we heard of him, he stole a Temple aircraft which was later found abandoned in a junk heap."

"We always knew he was dangerous," Eeth Koth remarked.

"Attached, he was," Yoda said. "And lead him down the wrong path, his attachments did."

Obi-Wan was breathing heavily. No. Anakin had turned? How could he? But deep down, Obi-Wan knew exactly how. Anakin would do anything for his loved ones. Anything. Even turn. And if he'd felt the need to avenge Obi-Wan's death . . .

He looked down. "I will find him, masters. I know him better than anyone."

They nodded gravely. "Sorry that you must go through this, I am," Yoda said.

"Once you find him, treat him like an enemy, Kenobi," Saesee Tinn said. "For that is what he is." Obi-Wan bowed and left.

* * *

Their bond was filled with darkness, anger, and pain. He got into a ship and followed it. He shook his head. The council had given up too easily on Anakin. There was still good in him. There had to be. Anakin would never just betray everything that he believed in. _We can get through this, young one. But we need to trust each other, not fight each other._ His words from that day on the roof came back to him. He would trust Anakin on this one.

He'd made a promise to help the boy heal. And he wouldn't break it. He would bring Anakin home and prove the Council wrong. He wouldn't lose faith that easily. 


	16. Chapter 16

Under the cover of night, Anakin and Padmé crept up to the fortress. Anakin made quick work of the guards, knocking them out with the force before they could make a sound. He and Padmé entered and stared at the three long dark hallways ahead of them. "Which one do we take?" Padmé whispered.

Anakin knelt down. "Keep an eye out for guards. I'm gonna try and sense him." He closed his eyes and reached through the force, probing and searching. Then, he felt it. It was the blackest, coldest signature he'd ever felt. He hadn't even known it was _possible_ to be that dark. There was only one person it could be. He stood, opening his eyes. "That way."

* * *

Obi-Wan followed the bond to Korriban. Worry mounting, he headed for the one place Anakin would be on this planet. The Sith Fortress.

* * *

They navigated their way through the ventilation system, Anakin following the dark presence. His eyes glowed like embers. Sidious's days were over. This was it. He stopped above a large circular chamber with a throne in the center. He turned to Padmé and pointed downward. Understanding his meaning, the girl clenched her jaw and pulled out her blaster. It was time.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked up to the entry to find two unconscious guards crumpled by the door. Anakin had already entered, then. What he was doing here, Obi-Wan had no idea. The only thing he could think of was that he'd somehow managed to trace Palpatine here. Or he truly had joined the Sith. Steeling himself for the worst, he entered and followed the dark tempest that was his padawan's force signature.

* * *

Anakin kicked out the vent and dropped down. The Sith looked at him and cackled. Yellow eyes glared at each other, one pair filled with malice, glee, and cruelty, and the other burning with rage, hatred, and pain. The galaxy stood still, holding it's breath as the two force users faced each other. Even the force swirled quietly, as if waiting for something in anticipation.

Finally, Sidious broke the silence. "Skywalker," he hissed. "I've been waiting for you."

Anakin glowered at him and ignited his lightsaber. "This," he growled, "is for Obi-Wan."

The Sith cackled and held up a finger. "Not so fast, boy." He smiled sadistically. "Don't you know me?"

Anakin stalked forward, fully intending to dismember Sidious before decapitating him. Padmé watched breathlessly, crouching unnoticed in the vent opening.

Sidious's grin grew. "Hmm. How . . . hurtful." He laughed cruelly. "Have you truly forgotten me so quickly?"

Anakin's eyes burned scarlet. "I don't care who you are. You killed Obi-Wan and now you will pay the price."

Sidious sighed. "Perhaps this will help you remember." He reached into his dark robes and pulled out a small object.

Anakin froze. His detonator box. How . . . Suddenly the truth hit him full force as everything connected. "You!" he snarled. "You _are_ Palpatine. Sidious, Palpatine, they're both the same person!"

Palpatine laughed. "Well done, boy. Now, let's get to business. I've missed you . . ." 

Anakin barely suppressed a shudder. How had they been so blind?!? The Supreme Chancellor had been a blazing Sith Lord, the one they'd all been searching high and low for . . . and they'd been clueless! Palpatine rose, still holding the box. "On your knees, boy." He stubbornly glared at the old man and remained standing.

Palpatine scowled. "I said, on your knees!"

"Not this time," Anakin growled. "You won't control me again. Not now, not ever."

Palpatine laughed, shaking his head. "I'm feeling generous today. I'll give you one more chance. On. Your. Knees. _Slave_."

Anakin remained standing. Palpatine sighed. "Oh well, then." He moved to detonate the box. 

Suddenly, a shot rang out. Anakin whirled to see Padmé standing behind him, blaster smoking. 

The detonator box had a burning hole through it, but Sidious had used the force to keep himself from being shot. He snarled, "You fool, Skywalker. Now, you _and_ the girl will die." He ignited his saber. 

The two circled each other, each watching the other's every move. Anakin shoved Padmé to the side. Then, they charged. The force exploded with darkness, shrieking in agony and suffering as they dueled, too fast to see the individual strikes.

Anakin fought like he'd never fought before. This was beyond his own revenge. This was for Obi-Wan. This was for Padmé, for Bail. This was for the hundreds of civilians this man had lied to and plotted against. This was for the hundreds of deaths this man had caused. This was for the Republic. It was for peace, for justice. It was for freedom and security. This, was for the galaxy.

They slammed their burning blades against each other, struggling to get through each other's defenses. Anakin stumbled backwards slightly. Palpatine brought his blade crashing down . . . 

It was stopped by a blue lightsaber. "Obi-Wan!" Anakin cried, strangled with shock, joy, and disbelief. He'd seen him die! How was he alive?!? And why hadn't he been told?

Obi-Wan was dueling the Sith now, a grim look of determination etched onto his features. Anakin sprang up and fought by his master's side, adrenaline pumping through him. 

Rage filled him as Palpatine used the force to throw Obi-Wan across the room, sending him crashing into the wall. Then, for the first time in his life, Anakin let loose. He didn't hold anything back, fighting with everything he had. He'd always feared his own power, knowing how much damage he could inflict if he ever let go completely. It could be disastrous. Right now, he didn't care. The fate of the galaxy was at stake. 

Padmé and Obi-Wan gasped in fear and awe as the very ground began to quake with the force. Chunks of ceiling fell, the floor cracked. Obi-Wan quickly shielded himself and Padmé with the force, just as a blinding light erupted and spread through the room, Anakin at its core. The light burned brighter than the stars, brighter than the twin suns of Tatooine. It grew even brighter, blinding Obi-Wan and Padmé. They could hear Sidious screaming in agony as the light side assualted his dark mind, seared itself into his evil soul.

Then, all was still.

* * *

Obi-Wan opened his eyes cautiously. Anakin was kneeling on the ground, head bowed, breath coming fast and hard. Palpatine was lying dead nearby. Padmé stumbled to her feet and ran towards the teenager with Obi-Wan. "Ani!" 

He looked up at them, eyes clear blue and brighter than they'd been in ages. He numbly got to his feet. "It's finished."

Obi-Wan swallowed and then crushed him in a hug. "Oh, Anakin," he whispered. "I . . ."

Anakin smiled at him. "I thought you were dead."

"I nearly was." Obi-Wan sighed. "Come on, padawan. Let's get home. We can explain everything once we get there."

Anakin shook his head. "The Jedi don't want me . . ."

Obi-Wan looked at him. "Do you want to stay with the Jedi?" Anakin nodded. "Then we'll see what we can do. Come on." Together, the three of them left the dark world of Korriban behind.


	17. Chapter 17

Anakin was silent the whole ride to Coruscant. His head was swirling. He knew the Council would put him on trial to decide his fate. Things did not look hopeful. The Council had never wanted him to begin with. This would be the perfect excuse to get rid of him. He sighed. At least Palpatine was no more. That, in itself, would be worth everything. 

Padmé and Obi-Wan had repeatedly assured him that everything would be alright, but he wasn't so sure. He sighed again. Well, all he could do now was wait.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood, listening attentively as the trial commenced. Mace Windu stood. "Anakin Skywalker, we are gathered here today to consider the charges against you and determine your future." Anakin said nothing. Charges against him? That didn't sound good. 

//Calm, young one. It'll be okay.//

//Yes, master.//

"Anakin Skywalker, you have been accused of turning to the dark side, an unpardonable act. Do you or do you not deny this charge?"

Anakin shifted uncomfortably. Honestly, he didn't know if he'd been truly dark or just bent on exacting what he'd seen as justice. What he'd been doing had seemed like the right thing to do at the time, but then again, it hadn't exactly been considered the Jedi way. Far from it. He looked down. "I . . . I don't know, masters."

"You don't know?"

"I'm not sure what happened. I thought I was doing right, but I'm not certain I was," he elaborated.

Padmé stood. "Masters, may I speak?"

"Of course, your highness."

"I do not believe that Anakin was ever fully dark. If he had been, I would be dead right now. He had the option to kill me, but he didn't. He also had the option to kill a certain drug-dealer while looking for a ship, but chose not to. Also, he chose to knock the guards unconscious rather than kill them. Had Anakin been truly dark, he would not have spared these people."

They frowned, considering her words. "Kenobi?" Mace called. "What do you think?"

Obi-Wan bowed. "I agree with the queen, masters. Anakin may have had some darker thoughts and emotions such as anger and revenge, but he was not a darksider."

"Anger and revenge are the beginnings of the path to the dark side," Mace remarked.

Obi-Wan looked him dead in the eye. "If you are willing to expel Anakin for having such emotions, I too deserve to be expelled. Since I saw those security holos, I wanted nothing more than to see Palpatine dead. Also, I killed Maul out of anger and revenge after he slew my master."

The masters exchanged glances. "Also," Padmé said, "Anakin has done the entire galaxy a tremendous favor. He has killed the Sith Lord you were all looking for."

They inhaled in shock. "What do you mean?"

She smiled. "I had my comm recorder on during our whole encounter with Palpatine." She played it back, showing it to them.

They stared in stunned silence. "So it was Palpatine all along," Eeth Koth murmured. 

Yoda stood. "Decided, the Council has."

Mace stood also. "Young Skywalker will remain Obi-Wan's padawan as a member of the Jedi Order. Case closed."

Obi-Wan ran up to Anakin, crushing him in a hug. Anakin couldn't believe it. They'd actually done it! He grinned and pulled Padmé into the hug too. Then, he stood. "I have to go. I have a ship to return."

After Anakin left, Yoda addressed Obi-Wan. "Hmm. Great trials and challenges, young Skywalker has faced. Proven himself many times, he has. Destroyed the Sith, he has." The ancient Jedi smiled. "Consider his knighting sometime in the near future, I shall."

Obi-Wan beamed. "Thank you, master." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, guys! The end of Recovery! I hope you guys enjoyed this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> So . . . what did you think? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
